Todos ignoren a Wendy
by StanleyM
Summary: Wendy ha pasado a ser solo parte del fondo de la vida de Stan Marsh, y está harta de ello, pero cuando decide cambiar eso, algo le sale mal, "¿¡Qué carajo hace Wendy fumando con Craig Tucker?" -Stendy & Crendy-
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Wendy está siempre mirando, solo observando, de vez en cuando se preguntaba cuando fue que se había vuelto solo parte del fondo de la vida de Stan Marsh.

Ella lo veía ir y venir, haciendo toda clase de cosas que, si bien eran extrañas, no para South Park, el pueblo más anormal del planeta.

Trató de recordar la última vez que había salido con ella, era un picnic, y Stan parecía estar perdido en otro mundo, estaba deprimido y se atrevería a decir que de repente se olvidaba de que ella estaba a su lado, sí, si de por sí el chico ya no le prestaba atención, las cosas habían empeorado desde que entró en depresión, la vida parecía a ver perdido sentido para él.

Sin embargo, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en unos días o eso a simple vista, pues Wendy a veces pensaba que Stan ya no había vuelto a ser el mismo e incluso se había fijado en que se había distanciado un poco de Kyle.

Así que, así pasaron tres años, y ella era como la novia fantasma, a la cual su novio nunca iba a visitar.

Se puso de pie, decidida a volverse un personaje principal… al menos secundario en la obra de teatro de la vida de Stan.

Caminó a paso firme hacía el chico que se encontraba jugando con sus otros compañeros de clase.

-Hola, Stan –Saludó la chica una vez que estuvo detrás de él.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no causaron ninguna acción de parte de él, seguía concentrado en su juego. Indignada, guardó aire en sus pulmones para volver a intentar.

-¡Hola, Stan! –Ésta vez capto la atención no solo de su novio si no de todos los chicos que jugaban con él.

-Oh, Hey, Wendy. –La miró casi indiferente.

-Quiero que salgamos. –Fue directa y sin perder el tiempo.

-Ahh… -Musitó el mientras miraba de reojo a sus amigos que esperaban impacientes.

-¡Date prisa, Stan! Queremos jugar. –Gritó Kyle.

-Sí, sea lo que sea déjalo para otro momento. –Agregó Clyde.

-Wendy, ah, yo… Estoy algo ocupado ahora. –Respondió simple, con esto se dispuso a darse la vuelta y regresar a su actividad anterior, pero antes de lograrlo Wendy lo detuvo.

-Stan, estoy harta. –Ya no pudo contenerse, los ojos se le humedecieron mientras que apretaba fuerte la manga de la chaqueta del pelinegro.

-¿Qué? –Wendy se sorprendió, pues el había preguntado con duda autentica.

-¿Qué soy para ti? –Stan enmudeció- ¿Qué soy yo en tu vida? –Ninguna respuesta aun.

-¡Carajo, Stan! Ya va a sonar la campana. –Esta vez fue Cartman.

-Escucha, no se que te suceda, pero sea lo que sea apuesto a que puede esperar. –Y con esto se soltó del brazo de su novia, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos.

-¡STAN MARSH, ESTO TERMINA AQUÍ! –El chico del pompón rojo se detuvo en seco, y casi pudo escuchar de alguna manera las lagrimas de Wendy y sus pasos correr lejos, por un momento consideró el darse la vuelta y seguirla, pero los gritos de sus compañeros de juegos lo animaron a regresar con ellos y continuar el partido, como si nada importante hubiera pasado.

Mientras tanto el corazón de Wendy caía en pedazos, y ella se limitaba a correr por los patios de la escuela.

Su carrera fue interrumpida por algo o alguien, el impacto fue tal que la mando al suelo, sobre la siempre fría nieve. Fueron solo escasos segundos los que Wendy elevo la mirada, y se encontró con un el chico del chullo azul, que no se había movido ni un centímetro, a diferencia de ella.

Sin embargo no se detuvo a mirarlo más, y trato de darle poca importancia, se puso de pie lo más pronto que pudo, murmuro un leve "lo siento" para seguir su camino indefinido.

Él la vio alejarse, con mirada imposible de definir. A Craig no le importaba mucho la vida de los demás, él tenía sus propios problemas, y aunque era obvio porque lloraba la chica, al menos para él, decidió seguirla, no sabía porque ni con que punto, solo camino en su dirección, pisando las huellas que ella había dejado en el manto blanco que cubría todo South Park.

Desde siempre, y aunque nunca jamás lo admitiría, había algo que siempre mandaba a Craig con Wendy, él la observaba y veía lo que pensaba, no sabía desde cuando mostraba involuntariamente aquel interés por la chica, pero ella jamás se percataba.

Ese día, sin estar seguro de porque, decidió dejar de ser solo el chico que observa en el fondo, al acercarse a ella, sin saber que compartían un mismo sentimiento y que estaba empezando algo comúnmente denominado como "triangulo amoroso".

Tan pronto escucho unos sollozos supo que la había encontrado, las huellas en la nieve terminaban frente a una chica visiblemente destrozada, abrazando sus piernas en una esquina de la parte trasera de la escuela, generalmente sola.

Sin embargo en cuando ella sintió la presencia de alguien más en el lugar, se forzó a contener las lágrimas que faltaban por salir, se limpió con su manga y se preparo para mirar a la cara a quien fuera que estuviera ahí, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver de quien se trataba.

-…¿Qué haces aquí? –Ella se sintió estúpida casi al instante de terminar la pregunta.

Craig no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo sacó un cigarrillo y se lo mostró.

-Oh. –Atinó a decir.

Craig encendió el cigarrillo en un silencio incomodo.

Wendy lo observó como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Cuando sintió que las lagrimas iban a brotar otra vez de sus ojos, sintió la necesidad de hablar. Pues sabía que Craig no se iría, la parte trasera de la escuela era su lugar y ella no iba a echarlo, más bien, no podía echarlo.

-¿Eso te hace sentir cálido? –Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

Craig la miro alzando una ceja.

-Si, supongo. –Fue una respuesta simple, pero era de esperarse, Craig no era un chico hablador.

El silencio regreso después de esto, y Wendy, mirando el humo elevarse comenzó a pensar en Stan, en como la había mirado, en como la había ignorado y en como no se molesto en seguirla cuando corrió lejos entre lágrimas. Era muy triste, dicen que una relación, siempre hay uno que quiere más, y había estado deseando con todas sus fuerzas no ser ella, pero la realidad no era así.

-¿Sientes frío? –Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la nasal voz de Craig, y al instante se dio cuenta de que esas lagrimas que tanto había tratado de retener estaban corriendo libremente por sus mejillas. Ya no tenía caso seguir resistiendo.

Miró en los ojos el chico y como había supuesto, no logró ver nada. Así que se limitó a responder.

-Sí, bastante.

Lo siguiente fue ver un cigarrillo frente a ella, él se lo ofrecía.

Miró dudosa, toda la escuela decía que el chico frente a ella era una mala influencia, que tomaba drogas y robaba, cosas que ella realmente no creía, tomó el cigarrillo, convenciéndose a si misma de que él solo quería hacerla sentir un poquito mejor.

Craig se inclino un poco para encenderlo una vez que estuvo entre los labios de la pelinegra.

Quien, como era de esperarse, comenzó a toser.

Podría jurar que lo escuchó reírse de ella. Pero cuando volteó para mirarlo, tenía esa expresión indescriptible, como siempre.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2.

-Y entonces, después de interrumpir el juego, ella cortó con él, sin razón aparente. –El comentario fue seguido por varios murmullos.

Y estas, eran las chicas cuchicheando en el baño, había pasado solo un día desde que Wendy había dejado de ser la novia de Stan Marsh, y el chisme corría, en especial, por las muchachas del instituto. Ambas impactadas de que fuera ella quien lo hubiera dejado a él, y todas sintiendo pena por el de los ojos azules.

-¡Pobrecillo! –Exclamó una.

-Sí, pero, pensándolo bien, él no merece nada así, ella no valía la pena. –Agregó otra, cabello corto y castaño.

-Bebé, ¿Cómo es que Wendy pudo dejarlo? –Las tres chicas se giraron para mirar a la rubia que hasta el momento no había dicho nada respecto al tema.

Bebé pensó mucho en la respuesta, se estaba dando cuenta de a donde iba a parar eso, todas las chicas se iban a volver en contra de su mejor amiga, porque obviamente todas estarían de lado guapo chico, ahora soltero.

-¿Bebé? –Rebecca la apresuró a responder.

-Ahm, no lo sé. –Se encogió de hombros, sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer, prefirió evitar el tema por el momento… Pero ella sabía que era imposible.

Así eran las cosas, si las chicas fueran a hacer una lista sobre el chico más lindo de nuevo, probablemente "Stan" estaría escrito con plumón rosado al lado del número uno.

-Creo que es una perra. –Dijo Heidi de la nada.

Eso era lo que Bebé temía, he ahí la primera pedrada, primera de muchas, seguramente, porque, las mujeres podían ser bastante crueles, en especial entre ellas, ella misma lo sabía, por que a veces también lo era.

Espero en silencio a que alguien más hablara, deseando que el próximo comentario fuera en contra de Heidi, aunque sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que fuera así, la esperanza era lo último que moría.

-Eso es. –Afirmó Rebecca.

Así se desataron una serie de comentarios desagradables hacía su mejor amiga, sin ella poder evitarlo, solo esperando que no la obligaran a participar en la conversación.

La falda amarilla de Wendy se iba balanceando al compas de sus pasos al caminar por los pasillos, estaba sola, era receso y no encontraba a la chica de rizos rubios.

Se detuvo frente al baño de chicas, pensando en la probabilidad de que estuviera allí, pero sin razón aparente desistió y continuó con su camino, no estaba segura a donde, se sorprendió a si misma cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando involuntariamente a la parte trasera de la escuela.

No podía evitarlo, apenas ayer lloraba como una magdalena, pero ese pequeño encuentro con Craig y el cigarrillo la había hecho sentir de verdad mejor, y entonces se dio cuenta porque la gente fumaba, porque a pesar de ver esas horrendas imágenes en las cajetillas seguían aspirando el humo.

Tal vez todas esas personas tenían problemas, o estaban estresadas… ¿Qué problemas tenía Craig? La gente hablaba toda clase de cosas sobre él, pero el chico las ignoraba de forma inteligente, por lo tanto, no podía ser estrés, incluso su apariencia era siempre pacífica, relajada, muy a diferencia de ella, si no estaba preocupada por sus calificaciones y la presión de sus padres sobre ella, era Stan.. Era, supuso que ya no tendría que preocuparse más por eso.

-Wendy, ¿podemos hablar?

Bueno, tal vez estaba equivocada en eso ultimo. Se volteó para verlo, sin esperar que el chico llevara un gorrito negro y ropa del mismo color, obviamente no era así esta vez. Tomo más aire de lo necesario para contestar.

-¿Qué pasa? –Estaba tratando de mantener su voz serena, como si nada pasara.

-Veras, lo de ayer…

-Oh, ¿ya no estás tan ocupado con tu juego como para recordar que existo? –Wendy quiso cubrirse la boca al instante, no tenía idea de donde había salido eso.

-¿Qué? –Stan reaccionó confundido, no esperaba esa interrupción de parte de la chica.

Wendy apartó la vista de Stan, y la fijo detrás de él, a tan solo unos dos metros y medio, estaban todos sus amigos, vio a Cartman rodando los ojos, a Kyle impaciente y a Kenny desinteresado.

-Ah… No importa, solo quería decirte que, sea lo que sea que te haya molestado, lo siento. –Su mano derecha estaba detrás de su nuca, se veía nervioso.

-¿Sea lo que sea? –Ella estaba de verdad sorprendida de que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Si…

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, Stan definitivamente no podía entenderla.

-¿Me perdonas? –Él seguía nervioso, sus amigos seguían impacientes y Wendy sentía que Stan se estaba alejando más de ella con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Stan… ¿Cómo esperas que te perdone si ni siquiera sabes porque te estas disculpando? –Le parecía increíble, las lágrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en sus pupilas.

-Wendy, yo…

-¡Date prisa! Se nos acaba el receso.

Stan no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues fue interrumpido. Era la voz de un recién llegado, Clyde, el comentario del chico castaño animo a los demás a apurarlo.

-Olvídalo, vámonos de una vez, Stan, a esa perra no le importas.

A Wendy le entraron unas enormes ganas de golpear a Cartman hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero se contuvo, y en cambio, miró al pelinegro fijamente esperando su reacción.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando vio que el chico se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar a lado contrario de ella. Entonces supo que ya todo se había terminado.

Hecha menos, una vez más, se dirigió a su anterior destino.

Sin embargo, al llegar notó que no había ni rastro de Craig, así que, soltó un suspiro dejando que las lagrimas corrieran nuevamente por sus mejillas, se abrazo así misma mientras se sentaba sobre el concreto.

Sola en aquel lugar, le entraron unas extrañas ganas de sentirse cálida entre todo aquel frío, pensó automáticamente en un cigarrillo, y deseó que el chico del chullo azul estuviera ahí para ofrecerle ese pequeño oasis temporal que le había dado el día anterior.

Escuchó el timbre sonar y supo que debía regresar a clases.

Cuando entró a su respectivo salón, tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de coincidir con Stan y su pandilla de amigos, rápidamente volteó la mirada en busca de su acostumbrado asiento con las chicas.

También diviso a Craig sentándose en una esquina del salón y se preguntó donde habría estado, quizás con Tweek, Clyde y Token.

-Bien, chicos, todos tomen asiento. –El señor Garrison entro haciendo que los que aun estaban de pie se sentaran. –Antes les estaba hablando de un proyecto en pareja, pero el timbre sonó antes de que pudiera escogerlas…

-¡Nosotros queremos escogerlas! –Gritó alguien, a lo que todo respondió de forma afirmativa.

El maestro ante los gritos prefirió hacerles caso.

-Si, si, esta bien, escojan ustedes, entréguenme un papel con las parejas escrito, ya saben, tienen que entregarme un largo ensayo así que más les vale no dejarlo para el final. –Dijo en un suspiro. ¿No es así señor sombrero? –Entonces le hablaba al títere.

Todos sus alumnos torcieron los ojos, pero no le prestaron demasiada atención, los cuchicheos se convirtieron en gritos mientras todos se movían de lugar para escoger a sus parejas.

-Hey, Bebé –Llamó Wendy a su mejor amiga automáticamente, sin embargo se llevo una pequeña sorpresa al ver que el pupitre de esta ya estaba junto al de alguien mas.

-Ups, lo siento Wendy. –Se limitó a decir apenada, su compañera, Red, no dijo nada.

-No, está bien… -Entonces se dirigió a Heidi.- Oye, Heidi, ¿Quisieras ser…?

-Oh, no, Wendy, yo ya tengo pareja. –Dijo atrayendo hacia si a una chica de cabello negro y corto.- Además, ¿Quién quiere estar con una zorra arrastrada como tú? –Esto ultimo lo dijo de tal modo que solo Wendy escuchara, y la chica que era su equipo.

Los ojos de Wendy se ensancharon, y se quedó paralizada con las palabras venenosas de aquella chica repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, de verdad no lo entendía.

Sacudió su cabeza como si así fuera a deshacerse de sus pensamientos, y hecho una vista rápida a todo el salón, todos estaban en parejas, todos menos ella.

Entonces, sintió como la vista de todos se posaba en ella.

-Oh, Wendy, parece que sobras tú. –Comentó el señor Garrison.- Raro, creí que éramos un número par. Chicos, ¿Ninguno de ustedes está sin pareja?

Todos negaron mirándose unos a otros.

-Puedo trabajar sola. –Dijo ella secamente, deseando que dejaran el tema, la verdad es que poco le importaba, los ojos le dolían de tanto llorar, quería ir a casa y dormir.

-Muy bien. –Le respondió su maestro un poco inseguro.

Y después de eso las clases continuaron casi normalmente, y digo normalmente porque la chica de largo cabello negro y vestida de purpura estaba cabeceando, amenazando con caer dormida, cosa totalmente inusual en ella, además de que, de vez en cuando, escuchaba risas y comentarios desagradables hacia alguna persona, comenzaba a pensar que era ella.

Por fin la bendita campana sonó y todos salieron corriendo como si estuviera quemándose la escuela.

En cambio, los movimientos de Wendy eran lentos, a pesar de sus enormes ansias por ir a casa.

Bebé no la esperó para irse juntas en el bus, como solía hacer y por alguna extraña razón, no le sorprendió para nada.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo que cada vez se le hacía más largo, cuando por fin llego a la puerta de salida, la nieve la azotó en la cara, al parecer se había desatado una tormenta, bastante común. Caminó cubriéndose la cara con un brazo y con algo de esfuerzo hacía el bus. Para su mala suerte, este arrancó sin verla, y aunque ella trató de gritar, fue en vano, se quedó ahí de pie, sola, en medio de aquella tormenta que amenazaba con llevársela en aquel momento.

Entonces sintió ganas de llorar, de nuevo, y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar como si ya no pudieran con su propio peso.

Dejó de luchar y se dejó caer.

Pero nunca llego a tocar la nieve, en cambio, lo que sintió fueron dos manos que la tomaban por la cintura y le impedían caer, volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

No pudo explicar el sentimiento de tranquilidad que la invadió al distinguir la cara de Craig entre la tormenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí aún?

A Wendy le sorprendió que el comenzara a hablar, trató de mantenerse en pie para que él no tuviera que sostenerla todo el rato.

-El bus me dejó. –Se limitó a responder.

Craig suspiró. Y comenzó a caminar, ella lo siguió sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¿En dónde vives?

-¿ah? –Ella emitió ese ruido confundida.

-Te llevaré a casa, ¿Dónde vives? –Repitió Craig con su voz nasal.

-Oh. Sólo sígueme. –Respondió, la primera sonrisa del día salió a relucir en los labios de Wendy.

Durante el camino, a Wendy se le dificultaba cada vez más caminar, con cada paso sus pies se hundían más en la espesa nieve, aun así trataba de caminar normalmente para que Craig no se fijara, cosa que no consiguió, pues llegó un punto en el que su bota se quedó totalmente atascada y no consiguió dar un paso mas, callo de bruces contra el manto blanco.

Craig se apresuro a llegar a su lado de inmediato, visiblemente extrañado, ella se puso de rodillas apenada.

-Lo siento… Estúpida nieve. –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, se sintió tonta.

-Eres muy bajita. –Comentó él de la nada, extrañando a la chica.

-No, es una estatura promedio para una chica… Y tú eres muy alto. –Respondió defendiéndose.

-No, es una estatura promedio para un chico. –La imitó.

Ella soltó una risita, que consideraría tonta. En eso notó que Craig estaba inclinándose frente a ella, dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó la pelinegra, en realidad si sabia que quería decir el chico, pero no pensaba subirse a su espalda.

-Sube. –Dijo inexpresivo.

-No, estas loco. –Chilló.

-Que subas, primero quedarás enterrada bajo la nieve antes de que puedas llegar a tu casa.

Y sabía que era cierto, solo que de verdad no quería sentirse como una carga, aunque lo estuviera siendo al estar allí sobre la nieve.

-No pienso hacer eso.

Ante esta respuesta, Craig se puso de pie de nuevo y sin preguntar o pedir permiso, la alzó y la colocó sobre su hombro como si estuviera tratándose de un saco.

-¿¡Qué carajo haces? –Gritó alterada, pataleando.

-¡Hey! Deja de moverte, harás que caigamos los dos.

Con eso basto para que la sonrojada Wendy Testaburger se quedara quieta, y no volviera a hablar más que para dar direcciones todo el trayecto a su casa.

Y por primera vez en el día, dejo de sentir algo de frío, al menos en su corazón. Porque allí, sobre el hombro de Craig, sintió que era alguien para otra persona.

Continuara…


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

Wendy se encontraba marcando por tercera vez el mismo número, estaba preocupada de que su mejor amiga no le respondiera, era bastante extraño.

Marcó una vez más, pero esta vez en lugar de colgar antes del _beep _decidió dejar un mensaje.

-Bebe, soy yo, Wendy, solo quería saber si sigue en pie el plan de mañana, ahm, por favor respóndeme en cuanto puedas.

Dicho esto, tomó su abrigo y salió de casa sin avisar, miro el espeso manto de nieve, más espeso de lo común, pruebas de la tormenta del día anterior, recordó vagamente el momento que estuvo con Craig, no le había dado las gracias, tendría que hacerlo después.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, con el único fin de no estar más en su casa, era un sábado por la mañana, dio gracias a Dios de no tener que asistir a clases.

Por las aceras había varios habitantes del pueblo quitando la nieve, o niños jugando.

Sus pies se detuvieron cuando estuvo entre calles llenas de pequeños comercios, pues escuchó algunas voces conocidas, se giró para verificar si estaba en lo cierto y lo estaba, era Bebe junto con algunas chicas de su aula.

Al mirarlas, inmediatamente se le vinieron a la mente aquellos cuchicheos desagradables que había escuchado y un mal presentimiento la inundó cuando ellas voltearon a verla.

Sus miradas eran de desprecio y sorna, era extraño, ella no recordaba a ver hecho algo como para que se portaran de esa forma, entonces notó que se acercaban a ella, cruzando la acera.

–¡Hey! Miren quien es –Habló la primera, en un tono burlesco Heidi.

–Hola, Wendy –Saludó otra chica de cabello pelirrojo–; ¿Cómo te va con tu nueva vida de soltera?

Wendy alzó una ceja.

–Red, no se si las putas puedan estar solteras –Agregó Lola, antes de que ella pudiera hablar, sorprendiendo otra vez a la chica.

Wendy iba a decir algo, pero prefirió mirar a Bebe, a ver cual era su expresión o si pensaba decir algo. Se sintió abandonada cuando la vio con la cabeza abajo, ignorando la situación.

Ella apretó los puños, haciendo ademan de que las iba a golpear.

–Hmp, vámonos de aquí, chicas, no hay que perder el tiempo –Dijo Heidi, aun con el aire de superioridad se le notaba en la voz que estaba previniendo ser golpeada.

Wendy miró una última vez a su rubia amiga, quien no levanto ni un momento la mirada.

Suspiró, y se sintió decepcionada casi del mundo entero, aunque solo eran dos personas: su novio, ahora ex y su mejor amiga, si es que lo seguía siendo.

–Supongo que se cancelan los planes de mañana –Susurro para si misma, regresando a casa con ánimos de nada.

Cuando volvió a su hogar, subió a su habitación y no volvió a salir de ahí.

Ya había terminado las tareas, limpiado su cuarto y estaba avanzando con el trabajo de parejas que había dejado el señor Garrison el día anterior, aunque ella estaba sola.

Suspiro, dando se cuenta de que no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, pero estaba decidida a no quedarse en blanco porque, de ser así, comenzaría a pensar, a pensar en Stan, a pensar en Bebe y la extraña situación con sus compañeras, y tal vez, solo tal vez, pensar en Craig.

Pensar en Craig, de todas las anteriores, era idea menos mala, bueno, no era mala del todo, solo que no estaba segura que pensar sobre él.

Esperen, Craig era la única persona que no la había tratado como una mierda esos últimos dos días, no, el había sido ¿Lindo?.

Se detuvo en seco al sentir que estaba sonriendo inconscientemente.

Recostó su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre el escritorio frente al que estaba sentada, y anheló más que a nada ni nadie a Craig. Se sentía impotente al saber de sobra que no podía llamarlo, porque no tenía su número, ni buscarlo, porque aunque fuera un pueblo pequeño podría estar en cualquier parte, y sobre todo porque aunque llegase encontrarlo no tendría una excusa para estar por él.

Y a pesar de todo, ya estaba caminando de nuevo por las blancas calles del pueblo donde había crecido.

Quizá fue una hora o más, pero Wendy se encontró con varias personas, para su suerte ninguna fue el chico del pompón rojo ni Bebe y las chicas.

Se detuvo en el lago, el cual estaba obviamente congelado. Se sentó sobre una roca y pateó otra más pequeña, frustrada.

–Eres una tonta, Wendy –Se dijo a sí misma–; De todos modos ¿Qué le ibas a decir? ¡Hey, Craig, te estuve buscando porque, bueno, ya sabes, los últimos dos días han sido algo duros para mi y tú eres algo así como mi oasis personal!

–Vaya, me siento alagado.

Ese era justo uno de los momentos en que deseas o no existir o que la tierra te trague o regresar el tiempo. Bueno, cualquiera de estas dos opciones era viable para la pelinegra, quizá incluso morir, porque es lo que estaba haciéndole sentir la pena. De verdad, no recordaba un momento más vergonzoso en su vida.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas no hablarse a si misma, no a ver dicho eso, no estar ahí y no a ver salido de casa.

Tragó saliva y se preparó psicológicamente para darse la vuelta y enfrentar al chico que estaba de pie tras ella.

Se encontró con una arrogante sonrisa burlona.

–No deberías espiar a las personas –Trató con todas sus fuerzas hablar como si no hubiera dicho nada.

–Yo no espiaba a nadie, solo iba de paso –Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a otro lado.

–Genial, ya puedes irte –Dijo, tratando de formar una sonrisa.

–¿En serio quieres que me vaya? –Preguntó, para la sorpresa de Wendy, quien se sonrojó de inmediato.

–Ah, bueno… Yo –Balbuceó, sintiéndose tonta por milésima vez, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Bien, esta hecho que la presencia de aquel chico la hacía actuar de forma estúpida.

–Creí que yo era tu oasis personal o algo así –Dijo él simplemente, como si no hablara de nada.

Wendy se sobresaltó de inmediato, avergonzada aun más, que torpe, se supone que quería darle las gracias al chico por el amable acto del día anterior ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso si ya no podía ni mirarlo a la cara?

–¡Cálla! –Alzó la voz, nerviosa–; No hablaba de ti.

Respondió, cruzándose de brazos y evitando la mirada del chico frente a ella.

–¿Ah no? –Preguntó él, alzando una ceja–; Disculpa ¿Y quién es tu adorado, entonces?

Cada silaba que pronunciaba el pelinegro la ponía tan nerviosa que ya no tenía tiempo de sorprenderse de que el de ojos azules estuviera hablándole de aquella manera.

–¡Olvídalo! –Bufó, al no encontrar respuesta viable. Se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie frente al muchacho, encarándolo, entonces, inmediatamente regresó a su asiento anterior.

–¿Días duros? –Cuestionó sonriendo, al ver que había "ganado" la batalla.

–Hoy te sientes curioso ¿no? –Contra preguntó, dejando que la vergüenza y el mal humor se llevaran la gratitud que sentía por el joven.

–Algo así, se le dice no tener nada más que hacer –Respondió, mientras tomada asiento a lado de Wendy, obligándola a recortar su espacio.

–Oye, no cabes –Protestó, quizás de forma más infantil de lo que en realidad hubiera querido.

Lo siguiente fue algo que sucedió en cuestión de segundos que a los ojos de Wendy pasaron en cámara lenta, las manos del pelinegro se posaron en la cintura de la azabache, elevándola como si no fuera nada, y colocándola sobre su regazo, mientras que él ya había ocupado el centro de la piedra sobre la que estaban.

–¿Mejor así? –Preguntó, ante la mirada atónita de ella, quien no supo como responder y se limitó a quedarse allí, roja como los cabellos del mejor amigo de su ex y estática como una muñeca.

El frío se fue por completo, y los dejó solos a ellos dos.

Wendy no reaccionó hasta que miró a Craig encender un cigarrillo. Él lo notó.

Le dio una calada y luego le ofreció el mismo a la chica, quien, esta vez, sin dudarlo ni un segundo lo tomó e imitó a Tucker. Aquella sensación la invadió de nuevo, y por un instante quiso quedarse así para siempre, porque sintió como si esa fuera la sensación y la escena perfecta, Craig y aquella cajetilla.

Cuando dio la segunda calada, después del pelinegro, sintió un poco de miedo a volverse una adicta, o por el estilo, pero al instante desechó la idea, ella siempre sacaba buenas notas, ella era la presidenta de la clase, ella mantenía satisfechos a sus padres, ella era una estudiante modelo, ella podía darse ese pequeño placer si se le daba la gana.

Entonces, Wendy Testaburger sentada sobre el regazo de Craig Tucker compartiendo un cigarro, fue la imagen que captaron aquellos obres azules, atónitos.

**Hasta aquí, chicos.**

**5 hojas completitas con Arial 12, no es lo más largo del mundo pero es lo mínimo que me exigiré desde ahora, y por el momento me pareció dejar este capítulo hasta aquí. **

**Espero que no hayan sentido que desperdiciaron tiempo de su vida. Oh, y mil perdones por el retraso, debo admitir que me he estado concentrado un poco más en mi otra historia ("Haven't had enough") Pero prometo no volver a descuidar esta. **

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos, por sus reviews, no solo en esta si no en mi otra historia, enserio, no saben cuan feliz me hacen y cuando los adoro. (':**

**So, gracias por dedicar un poco de su valioso tiempo en leerme.**

**¡Saludos y besos para todos! 3**


End file.
